Conference on Autoimmunity will be held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB), from June 19-June 26, 1999 at Saxton's River, Vermont. Participation will be limited to 165 attendees (including speakers), who will be selected from a pool of applicants, on the basis of their expertise and interests, as the most likely to contribute to a stimulating and productive environment. The meeting will focus on the latest developments in the field of autoimmunity; especially how recent advances in basic immunology and cell biology have influenced the field of autoimmunity. The conference will consist of an opening plenary lecture by Dr. Emil Unanue followed by nine scientific session, each with one session leader and four-six speakers. There will be two poster sessions during the week. The major session topics will be as follows: 1) Regulation of T Lymphocyte Activation 2) Regulation of T Lymphocyte Tolerance and Apoptosis 3) B Cell Activation and Repertoire Selection 4) Mechanisms of Autoimmunity 5) T Cell Regulation of Autoimmunity 6) Animal Models of Autoimmunity 7) Regulation of T Cell Differentiation and Effector Function 8) Genetics of Autoimmune Disease 9) Immunomodulation. The conference will present a comprehensive view of basic immunological mechanisms related to autoimmunity, as well as mechanisms involved in the autoimmune process, and immune intervention. It will provide a form in which both senior and younger scientists from diverse backgrounds will discuss autoimmunity. The FASEB Conference on Autoimmunity has been held approximately every two years at Saxton's River, Vermont and has proven to be an important vehicle for scientific dialogue related to autoimmunity. Many investigators consider it to be the premier meeting on autoimmunity.